


Pluvia

by Shuukou_Jin



Series: Consolation [2]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Interactive Fiction, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuukou_Jin/pseuds/Shuukou_Jin
Summary: "You know, one usually looks down when they're crying. The best way to counter it is to look upwards, staring at the skies."
Relationships: Lancelot (Granblue Fantasy)/Reader
Series: Consolation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020679
Kudos: 6





	Pluvia

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Shuukou here  
> I'm back with the second part of Consolation series! This time, I feature Lancelot.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this story. Feel free to give kudos or leave a comment!

(Laying your head on the table, you sobbed alone in your room. You were getting too used to bottling up your emotion, to the point where you can't handle it anymore. But the silence didn't last long as you heard a knock on the door.)

Captain, are you there? It's me, Lancelot!

You don't sound quite good. Are you alright?

...

Excuse me, I'm coming in.

(He opened the door and approached you.)

Hey, Captain! I've been looking for you. We might missed our training session ....

Wait, Captain, what happened to you? Let me see your face.

(Ignoring your denial, he lifted your chin with his fingers; forcing you to made eye contact with him.)

Oh .... Come, come here. You may hug me if you want to.

(Pulling you into a hug, his palms caressed your back in a steady pace, gradually shifting to your hair.)

Shh, it's alright. It's alright.

I'm here, there is nothing to worry about.

If I may know, why are you feeling sad out of the sudden? I'll keep it a secret, promise. 

But, for now, cry as long as you want. Let them all out.

It's okay. Shh ....

...  
...  
... 

(He slowly breaks away from the hug.)

Now, why don't we go outside? You need some fresh air. Here, I'll help you stand up.

Huh, you want to hold my hand as we go there? ... sure thing. Anything to make you feel better.

Here we are.

I had a hunch that you are currently not in the mood to tell me what's going on, but it's alright.

The most important thing is to calm your mind first. 

Close your eyes for a while .... 

Listen to the wind blows.

...  
...

Feels like someone whispering next to your ear, right?

It would be interesting if we could send our thoughts to the air, letting the wind carry them to the one we think about ....

... or to cast all the negative feeling away.

I know. Why don't we try that? 

Luckily, I brought my twin swords with me.

Can you open your palms for me, please?

Yes, like that!

Now stand still ... it might feel cold, but trust me; it's perfectly safe!

(Once, twice, Lancelot slashed the air next to you. Seconds later, a handful of ice petals manifested in your palms.)

Now, take a deep breath. Concentrate on the feelings that has been holding you back.

All those pain, anxiety, and sorrow.

The things that holding you back, your worries and nightmares.

When you're ready, release it. Blow the ice petals away to the sky.

...  
...

Nice! And now ... Shatter!

(With a single snap of his fingers, the ice petals shatters away into tiny water droplets, creating a small sunshower around the airship.)

Refreshing, isn't it? 

Now that those bad feelings has already been cast away, it should lift some of your burden.

Oh, look! There's a small rainbow over there!

It's only appearing in a flash, but it's pretty nevertheless. 

Now, let's avert our gaze to the skies above.

Look at that cerulean shade.

The white and fluffy clouds drifting gently. 

Isn't it beautiful?

You know, one usually looks down when they're crying.

The best way to counter it is to look upwards, staring at the skies.

Oh, I see that your tears are starting to dry up.

Let me wipe the rest of it for you.

... 

Done!

Oh, my, you're starting to smile again. It seems that you're feeling better now.

My pleasure, Captain.

I was really worried back then, I never see you cry like that before.

Well, you know, ever since I was a kid, I often console Vane everytime he cried.

So, you could say that I'm experienced in things like this.

I don't want to burden you more, so I think we should postpone our training session.

In exchange, let me take you to a tea parlor! How about that?

Glad that you liked the idea. Alright then, let's go.

(End.)


End file.
